loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Caroline Forbes
Caroline Forbes is one of the main characters of The Vampire Diaries. She is best friends with Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. She is also the main love interest of Stefan Salvatore and the former love interest of Matt Donavan, Tyler Lockwood and Alaric Saltzman. Relationships Stefan Salvatore In the beginning of the series, Caroline instantly developed a crush on Stefan and made several attempts to flirt with him. However, Stefan already holds romantic feelings for Elena and rejects Caroline much to her annoyance. Aside from her crush on Stefan in the first season, there isn't much interaction between as Caroline later begins a relationship with childhood friend, Matt Donavan. In the beginning of the second season, Caroline and Stefan begin to form a friendship when Caroline becomes a vampire. Stefan helps Caroline through the process of becoming a vampire and eventually they both become personal confidants and eventual best friends. They begin to form a close friendship, similar to Stefan's friendship to his best friend, Lexi. Caroline is also a big supporter for Stefan and Elena's relationship, believing they are each other's soulmates. However in the beginning of the sixth season, Caroline and Stefan's relationship becomes strained as prior to the beginning of the season, Stefan when leaves Mystic Falls without saying goodbye. Caroline becomes hurt upon learning Stefan has given up on trying to find a way to bring back Damon and Bonnie after their deaths and has completely moved on from his life while completely cutting ties with everyone. Tyler Lockwood Tyler Lockwood was Caroline's main love interest throughout a majority of the The Vampire Diaries. Originally Caroline and Tyler didn't get along well as both has completely different personalities and interests. Both viewed each other to be jerks due to Caroline's insecurities and insensitivity and Tyler's reckless, rude and overall arrogant behaviour. In the first season there wasn't much interaction between them as Caroline was in a romantic relationship with Tyler's best friend Matt Donavan and throughout the season, Tyler and Matt had a rocky friendship due to Tyler's actions. Caroline tries to help mend their friendship and overtime they both reconcile. In the second season, Caroline and Tyler begin to grow more closer as both experience changes as Caroline becomes a vampire and Tyler triggers the werewolf curse and becomes one himself. When Katherine compelled Matt and Tyler to fight resulting in the death of classmate Sarah, thus triggering the werewolf curse. Caroline tried to intervene and witnessed the curse being triggered and when the news of Sarah's death was revealed, Caroline covered for Tyler explaining what happened was an accident. Due to this, Caroline and Tyler begin to grow more closer, but Tyler becomes suscious of her motives and while orignally believeing she maybe a werewolf, Tyler learns her secret that Caroline is actually a vampire. Caroline and Tyler begin to work together as they both learn about the circumstances taking place as the full moon quickly begins to approch. They discover shocking and ultimately terrifying news that the transformation into a werewolf is painful, causing Tyler to become extremely worried and scared. Caroline remains by Tyler's side throughout the entire ordeal, but Tyler is curious regarding her actions towards, but Caroline reassures she wants to be there for him during the situation as it's difficult to be alone. During Tyler's first transformation, Caroline stays by Tyler's side throughout the entire night, holding him in her arms and hugging him until she eventually must leave when he completely changes into a wolf. The morning after, Caroline and Tyler reunite and Caroline comforts a devasted Tyler, holding and hugging him in her arms. Tyler soon came to develop romantic feelings for Caroline and eventually results in the two sharing a kiss outside her house. However, Caroline and Tyler's relationship becomes extremely strained when Tyler learns his uncle Mason is killed by a vampire and while originally believing Caroline may have caused his death, comes to learns there are more vampires in Mystic Falls. Tyler sides with the werewolves who have come to investigate their death and capture and torture Caroline. When Tyler learns what happened he is shocked, but during a confrontation between the vampires and werewolves while rescuing Caroline, Tyler does nothing, almost letting the werewolves kill Caroline and the others. Thankfully they are saved by Jones, a witch allied with Elijah. However, a devasted and traumatised Caroline is furious with Tyler and his betrayal and breaks off their friendship. Niklaus Mikaelson Alaric Saltzman Matt Donavan Matt Donavan was Caroline's original love interest in the early seasons of The Vampire Diaries. Damon Salvatore Trivia *Caroline becomes a vampire in the second season premiere. *Caroline and Matt were in a relationship during the first and second seasons of the series. *Caroline and Tyler were a couple through season three to season five of the series. *Caroline strongly disapproves of Elena and Damon's love until she eventually comes to accept their relationship towards the end of the series. *By the end of The Vampire Diaries, Caroline is the last remaining Vampire as Damon and Elena became human and Stefan and Enzo are dead. External Links *Caroline Forbes - The Vampire Diaries Wikia *Caroline and Stefan's Relationship - The Vampire Diaries Wikia *Caroline and Tyler's Relationship - The Vampire Diaries Wikia *Caroline and Klaus' Relationship - The Vampire Diaries Wikia *Caroline and Matt's Relationship - The Vampire Diaries Wikia *Caroline and Alaric's Relationship - The Vampire Diaries Wikia *Caroline and Damon's Relationship - The Vampire Diaries Wikia Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Vampires Category:Humans Category:Former Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Villain's Crush Category:Parents Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:Married Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Unrequited Love Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Blonde Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Driving Force